Eleven patients have been enrolled on this trial. Eight received a second course of therapy with C2B8 (a chimeric anti-CD20 antibody), and 5 have been treated for bulky disease (masses with diameters of greater that 10cm). All of the patients receiving recurrent therapy have tolerated treatment exceedingly well with few reactions during antibody infusion ( a commonly seen phenomenon with first time treatments). There have been no significant long term complications from the prolonged B cell depletion. 6 of 8 patients undergoing retreatment have achieved a significant response with 2 complete responses. One patient relapsed with a transformed lymphoma that no longer expressed CD20 on the cell surface - perhaps the first time that this has been noted. This may limit the repeated or prolonged use of this agent in patients. Results using C2B8 in patients with bulky disease have also been significant. Of the five treated on this trial, admittedly a small number, 3 have had partial remissions lasting over three months - a relatively good result in this difficult group of patients. No unexpected complications were identified. These results again confirm the therapeutic potential of this and all antibodies in the treatment of malignant disease. Patients continue to accrue.